


springtime of youth

by operationhades



Category: Naruto, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Ninjas - Freeform, Scott is Naruto, Stiles is still Stiles, THE SHERIFF IS HOKAGE, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, everybody is a genin, the rest of the cast is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operationhades/pseuds/operationhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(... and wolfsbane needles.)</p><p>“Dude,” Scott said breathlessly, touching the cold metal and the engraving with the tips of his fingers. “We’re genin now. And I have your dad’s hitai-ate. <em>Dude.</em>”</p><p>Or the beginning of the end, where Scott steals a forbidden scroll but fails to be subtle about it, Stiles is the hokage's son, and they both graduate from ninja school and are now totally kick-ass ninjas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	springtime of youth

“Stiles,” John sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose wearily. “Tell me again what you’re doing here, please.”

Fidgeting with his hitai-ate, Stiles swallowed thickly and said, “Just going for a celebratory walk? Congratulations, I graduated? ‘cuz I’m totally a genin, now, y’know?” He shifted his weight onto another leg, wincing at the pain that lanced up from the kunai wound he’d forgotten about, and didn’t miss the way his dad’s eyes tracked the movement. “Dad, it’s not like we  _planned_ to get attacked by a traitor, y’know.”

“No,” John agreed, “you just happened to end up in the forest with a forbidden scroll neither of you should have, and got attacked by a traitor.”

Swallowing thickly, Stiles pointedly did not comment, instead watching the way the ANBU soldiers bound Harris up and dragged him away, the ex-teacher kicking and screaming as he went. Scott stood beside him, still panting as he tried to get his breath back. The mentioned forbidden scroll was at Scott’s feet, the only piece of evidence needed to proudly label Stiles and Scott guilty.

Or, at least,  _Scott_ guilty. Stiles  _genuinely_ had nothing to do with this.

“Dad, I promise, it’s really not what it looks like. We didn’t  _steal_ it.” Stiles tried, enthusing his words with sincerity, even if the last phrase was a total white lie.  _He_ hadn’t stolen it, but _Scott_ had. Poor, naive Scott, easily believing a teacher’s suggestion, despite the fact Stiles had told him _way too many times_ that Harris was  _creepy_ , okay? “We were just trying to stop him!”

The hokage sighed again, folding his arms across his chest as he glared down at them both. “Who took the scroll.” It wasn’t a question.

Stiles had no way of answering it without lying, so Scott just sighed and said, “It was me, sir.”

John looked surprised for a moment, making Stiles grumble, because he was innocent  _sometimes_ , okay? The expression disappeared quickly enough, replaced by the one the public always saw, the face of their fearless leader, issuing orders and demanding every shinobi’s respect across the five nations. “Why did you take the scroll, Scott?”

“Because I had too!” Scott answered, flailing his arms wide in a move reminiscent of Stiles. “I failed the academyexam, and they were threatening to force me to redo the year, and that’s so  _lame_. But then Mr. Harris told me that he could help, that if I proved I could do what he told me to do, then I’d get a passing grade and I could be a ninja! So I had to steal the scroll and come to the forest to show him that I did it. But then he, like, totally went nuts.”

“And Stiles? How the hell did Stiles get caught up fighting a jounin alongside you? Why didn’t you both just  _run_?” John demanded.

Stiles shrugged, taking the cue to answer for himself. “I saw Scott looking shady, so I followed him to the records room next to your office. I saw him steal the scroll and followed him to the forest. When Harris went batshit insane and attacked Scott, I lit the flare you saw and joined in to help him.”

“I could’ve totally taken him on,” Scott grumbled under his breath. “But he used genjutsu. You _know_ I hate genjutsu.”

Shushing Scott with a slap to his shoulder, Stiles asked his dad, “So now what? Are we in trouble? ‘Cuz we can’t be in trouble, we saved the world! Or, uh, our village, anyway. That totally means we should get rewarded; with a medal, and a ceremony. With fireworks and sake and sweets, man, definitely some sweets.”

John ran a hand through his hair, sighing one more time, just for the added emphasis. “You two will be the end of me,” he said in exasperation. But Stiles totally did not miss the fondness there - which meant hah, they were _so_  getting rewarded. “You’re both grounded for two weeks, nothing but home, school and the mission office.” The hokage said, speaking over Scott and Stiles when they immediately started arguing. “The mission office is your punishment; you have to follow each and every bidding of every shinobi there, from coffee to stationary to polishing their boots. I don’t want to hear a  _word_ from either of you, no complaining, no whining, no trying to weasel your way out, you hear me?”

“We hear you.” they both chorused, grimacing at each other as soon as the words were out. Years of getting in trouble together and having the hokage asking the exact same thing to them had conditioned them to answer exactly the same way each and every time. Like they were still children. Neither of them particularly liked that thought.

“Good,” the hokage said smugly, even as his attention started to waver as a wolf-masked ANBU slid into view. “I’m going to tell Melissa about this, so you both go straight home and nowhere else, understood?”

Stiles frowned, hissing as the small cuts on his face caused by shuriken stung painfully. Scott nodded miserably next to him, probably already dreading the earful he’d get from his mom as soon as she finished her shift at the hospital, and they both turned to walk home.

The hokage stopped them from leaving with a pointed cough, and when both of them turned to look back at him, he had a small little smile on his face. As soon as he had their attention, he reached up and back, undoing the knot of his hitai-ate (uncreatively on his  _forehead_ , of all places. _Gods_ , how Stiles gave him shit for that), and took it off. He took a step closer to them - to Scott, Stiles noted curiously - and reached up with the hitai-ate towards Scott’s head.

“I think you’re missing something there, kiddo,” he explained conversationally, casual as anything. “Last thing you want is to start off your genin days without this.”

Brown eyes going wide, Scott stared up at Stiles’ dad with a shocked face, his unruly mop of hair pushed from his forehead by his new hitai-ate. Stiles could feel his own face reacting, a grin breaking out wide as Scott got with the program and turned to him looking like Christmas had come early.

“Dude,” he said breathlessly, touching the cold metal and the engraving with the tips of his fingers. “We’re genin now. And I have your dad’s hitai-ate.  _Dude_.”

Bouncing on his uninjured leg, Stiles nodded happily. “We so totally are, dude. We  _rock_.”

John just huffed a laugh at them, amused at their antics, and gently shoved them in the direction of the village. “Home. Both of you. Now.”

“Yes, sir.” They parroted, Stiles mock saluting for added emphasis.

John barely watched them go, already turning to the approaching figure of Alan Deaton, the shinobi vet that dealt solely with summoning contracts and shinobi animals, like the Mahealani clan’s pumas.

Stiles wondered why Deaton was there, why his dad had called him. Wondered, not for the first time, why Harris had been after the scroll in the first place, why he’d been dead set on killing Scott after finding out just  _which_ jutsu exactly Scott had totally mastered like a boss, and how the hell Scott had broken into the records room in the first place.

But Scott interrupted his train of thoughts by slinging an arm over his shoulder, dragging him close in a one-armed hug, and happily saying, “Dude, I totally get to be with Allison now. We can, like, be in the same genin team. Me, you, and her.”

Snorting, Stiles wrapped his own arm around Scott, adjusting his own hitai-ate which hung loosely around his neck, resting on his collarbones. “Sorry dude, but with my luck and your grades, that’s unlikely. Unless we sneak in a few hours early and switch our names out and into the same team.”

“Won’t we…” Scott began with furrowed eyebrows. “Like, get in trouble for that? Mom’s going to rip me a new one for this, even if I did graduate in the end. I kinda don’t want to give her anymore ammo to ground me for, like,  _life_.”

“Why not?” Stiles snickered playfully, jabbing Scott in the kidney with a finger. “You could be like that sennin, the hermit one.”

Scott groaned, slapping his fingers away, dancing out of reach when Stiles tried again. They kept playing until they reached a fork in the road, splitting into two different directions, one leading to the hokage’s home, where Stiles lived, and the other leading to row of houses right next door but still five minutes away thanks to the hokage’s home being _freaking huge_.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Scott asked happily, grin still on his face as he fiddled with his hitai-ate.

Stiles gave a thumbs up as he nodded. “Totally, bro. I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early, like the ninja’s we totally are.”

And with that, Scott turned around and jogged home, disappearing quickly round a corner. Stiles followed suit, heading for his own humble (hah, he was hilarious) abode, and rolled his eyes when he noticed the unsubtle white mask of an ANBU tailing him; no doubt to make sure he picked up no trouble on the way home.

Snorting, Stiles looked down at the cuts and bruises littering his body, at the stab wound on his right thigh where Harris had gotten him good, and shook his head. He’d definitely had enough trouble for the day. In fact, make that for the week. Stiles would be getting in  _no_ trouble for at least long enough to heal and get his strength back. And that’d be days.

Two days later, Stiles would look back at that moment and cringe.

Werewolves, man. Fucking  _werewolves_.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THE TEEN WOLF PLOT LINE BEGINS AND GETS _INTERTWINED_ WITH THE NARUTO PLOT LINES AND PETER AND KATE WILL BE SOME BASTARDISED VERSION OF OROCHIMARU AND JACKSON'S OBVIOUSLY SASUKE AND LYDIA'S SAKURA (ONLY IN SMARTNESS, SHE'D BE A BADASS NINJA, UNLIKE PINKY) AND SCOTT WOULD BE THEIR NARUTO (omg the Scott and Jackson rivalry, gosh), AND ALLISON WOULD'VE TOTALLY HAVE BEEN HOME-SCHOOLED NINJA-FIED BY THE GREAT ARGENT CLAN (kaaaate), AND PETER _WAS_ COMATOSE IN THE HOSPITAL BUT NOW ISN'T, AND DEREK COMES BACK, AND WEREWOLF-INESS IS ALL JUST THE BLOODLINE OF THE HALE CLAN AND STILES IS DONE WITH THIS SHIT.
> 
> Also, Danny and his family are apparently this fusion's equivalent of the Inuzaka's, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY. ( _pumas!_ Look at these cute creatures called [Jaguarundi](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaguarundi)!)
> 
> I doubt I'll continue this, since it was just a prompt, but it was fun nonetheless. I'm [sheriffbadass](http://sheriffbadass.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
